Big brother Reid and twisters
by gothina234
Summary: What if Reid was the one kidnapped by the unsub in 'There's no place like home?  Some altered events but for those who want more Reid whump in the series. Three - shot. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Reid hated the rain. It was cold and it had already soaked through his jacket and now onto his shirt. He had run back down to the morgue to examine the body's again, he just wanted to be sure if he was right about his conclusion.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to ask but I need some directions," Reid heard behind him, he whipped round to see a man as he got out of an RV. Reid's senses immediately went into overdrive. No-one was out during this weather unless they knew where they heading.

"I'm sorry I'm not familar with the area," Reid said apologetically.

"It's alright, I think I've found my way," the man smiled. Reid barely had a chance to reach his gun when he felt a pain engulf his head. He winced as he hit the wet ground before everything went dark.

**Department**

"Has anyone seen Reid?" Morgan asked urgently as he walked over to the table that the team were around.

"He went back to the morgue to double check something. He had a theory that the Unsub had some connection to the body he was creating. Reid assumed that it may have been a big or little brother that the unsub was trying to build. No-one would take that much care in choosing the parts for a body if they were focused on an emotional attachment," JJ explained, she looked up and saw the worried look on his face.

"When was that?" Morgan asked.

"About an hour ago, Why?" JJ asked.

"Oh no!"

"Morgan what's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"Someone just called in and reported someone being taken by a white male in an RV, the description matched Reid. I didn't know he had gone back to the morgue. I have a sketch artist drawing the unsub with the witness," Morgan explained to them quickly.

"I want to find out who this bastard is now. Call Garcia, we need to get a name," Hotch told them all. He wasn't about to let Reid become the next victim.

**RV**

Reid jolted awake but instantly regretted the fast movement when he felt pain sear through his cheek. He blinked a few times and tried to move. He couldn't. He remembered being asked for directions. He panicked slightly when he realised that the Unsub had take him again.

He looked down and saw that his legs were taped together at the ankles and his wrists tied together with plastic strap, he tried to call out but found his voice muffled by a large strip of duck tape. Reid heard footsteps approach him before a cold sensation hit his cheek. The unsub crouched in front of him causing him to struggle slightly.

"Stop fighting!" the unsub shouted before holding Reid's chin and pushing the bag of ice painfully against Reid's swollen and bruised cheek. Reid whimpered as the unsub tightened his hold on Reid's chin. The unsub ripped his grip away about a minute later but kept the bag against Reid's face.

"We're brothers now," the unsub said happily.

Reid knew he had been right at that moment, the unsub was trying to recreate his brother, he wasn't sure though if it was a little or big brother.

"Me and you against the world. Old school," the unsub smiled before removing the bag of ice. Reid pushed himself back from the unsub slightly. He knew how violent this unsub could be and without the ability to speak he was unable to try and talk him down. He wanted to stay as far away as he could.

He watched the unsub walk into the back of the RV. Reid took a few deep breaths to try calm himself, the last time he was restrained this much was during his time with Tobias Hankel. Reid hoped that his team would find him soon, he was just glad he told JJ his theory before he had left.

The unsub walked back over to Reid, he gave him one last look before he unlatched the large wooden box and lifted the lid up. Reid's eyes went wide with fear as Tobias's words echoed in his mind.

'Bury you alive in there boy.'

The unsub tried to grab Reid. Reid struggled and kicked before thrusting his hands up into the unsub's face, the unsub stumbled back. Reid couldn't help but feel a little proud of his retaliation. He didn't want to be put in the box, it looked too much like a coffin.

Reid looked back and barely saw the crowbar as the unsub brought it down on his leg. Reid screamed in agony as the force of the bar came down on his thigh. Reid whimpered as the pain aggravated everytime he moved his leg, he felt tears brim on his eyes but knew he was stronger than that.

Just breath through it Reid thought.

The wind caused a chill to creep onto his skin. He hoped the team found him in time, he didn't want to die like this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Time to go in brother," the unsub told Reid. Reid tried to struggle against the unsub but the unsub had managed to get a strong grasp on his arms. Reid felt himself lifted into the box, he tried to plead with unsub to stop but his pleads were muffled by the tape on his mouth. Reid groaned as his leg hit the bottom of the box, he twisted his body to face upwards.

The unsub had shown him the makeshift body, he saw that all it was missing was the head. Reid knew that he had to buy himself time, he had to struggle against the unsub if he tried to take his head. The unsub had been talking to him earlier, he thought Reid was his big brother. Reid knew that the unsub was almost completely convinced that his plan was going to work.

Reid had remembered reading Frankenstein when he was younger, the unsub was trying to bring his brother back. All the unsub was missing was his head.

"It'll be time soon," the unsub smiled before shutting the box surrounding Reid in slight darkness. There were air holes in the top that allowed a small amount of light into the box, Reid felt slight relief that there was light. He hated the dark and had no need or want to be in complete darkness. He took a few deep breaths, he ignored the small part of his mind that wanted to flashback to Georgia.

That would only cause him more stress.

Why did the unsub have to pick him? He knew that he was an FBI agent but the fear of dying was still in him, he was scared of dying in the middle of nowhere and no-one ever knowing where his body was. The unsub used to tornados to get rid of the remains.

What if no-one ever found him?

Reid's mind was brought back to reality by the screeching sound of metal, the sound repeated two more times before he realised what the unsub was doing. He was the sharpening his weapon. Reid was about to hit the box's lid but stopped when he heard the radio crackle to life. He couldn't quite hear what the person was saying but he knew it was some type of warning.

Reid jumped when the unsub laughed and started to hit the box happily.

"Here we go! What did I tell you?"the unsub said happily before walking away.

Reid laid down processing the information for a moment before jumped at the sound of the RV turning on, he winced when the heavy metal music boomed around the RV. It was not helping his headache.

Reid hit the lid of the coffin and starting screaming. He knew it was pointless but his brain was telling him to make some noise or try anything to escape. Reid knew that being a genius was not going to help him escape his current predicament. The joruney lasted about ten minutes possibly more.

Reid slumped back onto the floor of the box when the RV stopped, the wind whistled an almost frightening tune around the RV.

The lid of the box opened up and he saw the unsub looking happier than he had seen him look since his capture. Reid fought and thrashed to avoid being taken by the unsub.

"IT'S TIME!" the unsub shouted before grabbing Reid's head and smashing it into the side of the box.

Reid groaned sluggishly and felt disorientation fill his mind as the unsub grabbed his body and started to drag him out of the box. His hair whipped into his face when he was dragged from the RV. He took notice of his surrounding and noticed that it was pitch black with the wind battering the hell out of everything in it's way.

The unsub dropped him on the ground and ran back to the RV. Reid tried to free himself from his bound state but it was proving to be a dead end. He saw the unsub return with the body of makeshift parts, he laid it next to him causing a surge of fear. Twenty seconds later the unsub returned with an axe and tried to aim it at Reid's throat. Reid thrashed and put his hands to his throat to try and avoid his quickly approaching fate.

"Who are they?" the unsub screamed as he looked up, Reid risked a quick glance and felt relief when he saw the red and blue lights.

Reid knew that the wind was picking up for a reason. A tornado was coming and he and whoever was in the SUV's was at risk.

"Put him down."

JJ! Reid thought.

The unsub yanked him up to face the guns of Morgan, JJ and another officer. He looked at Morgan and knew that Morgan could see how scared he was. He didn't want to be used as a human shield.

"We don't need you! Go away," the unsub screamed.

"He's already part of a family, our family. Let him go and we can talk about this!" Morgan shouted before a loud crack hit all their ears. Reid followed everyone's glance and saw a towering swirl of pure wind heading their way. Reid sturggled again but was yanked back by the unsub. He couldn't help the wince of pain.

"We need to get to cover," the officer shouted.

"We can help you. Just let him go," JJ pleaded.

Another crack hit the air causing the unsub to throw Reid foward. Reid was confused at first but was happy when he saw Morgan cutting his the strap at his legs and hands. JJ hooked her arms under Reid and help him limp towards the shelter. He looked back for one last time and was speechless when he saw Morgan running towards them as the unsub was sucked into the tornado.

Reid fell against the concrete wall. He ripped the tape of his lips and took in one long and deep breath. He watched Morgan shut the door. Everyone stood in silence for moment as they considered how close to mother nature they were. How close to death they had come.

"Reid, are you alright man?" Morgan asked as he knelt beside Reid.

"Thank you for finding me," Reid said before JJ came down and gave him a hug, he held onto her for a moment before letting her go.

"You're bleeding Reid," JJ said with worry on her voice. Reid wondered what she meant but was surprised when she pressed a pad of cloth against his head. She brought it away to reveal blood. Reid felt like laughing slightly at the fact he hadn't noticed his head wound.

"He hit my leg, it really hurts," Reid said truthfully. His leg had been causing him discomfort since the unsub had smashed a crowbar into it.

"Don't worry. Once the storm subsides we're going to get you to the hospital. I'm just happy your alive," Morgan smiled at him. Reid gave a weak smile back, he saw unsure whether he should tell the team what he had endured but decided he would worry about that when he was in familiar comfort of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys I think that he's starting to wake up," the soft voice said.

Reid felt himself being pulled away from his peaceful slumber by an array of noises. The most prominent was the voice that had first pierced his veil of silence. He opened his eyes to see his team surrounding his bed, he was surprised to see them all albeit Garcia wasn't there.

"What happened?" Reid groaned before pulling himself up slightly, he felt a swift wave of dizziness but managed to work his way through it.

"What do you remember?" Morgan asked.

"You guys saved me and then going into the shelter. Was I bleeding?" Reid asked confused, his mind was slightly scattered. He remembered blood on some cloth and then after that was a slight blur.

"You moaned that your leg was hurting you. The doctor said you have some deep and painful bruising but you managed to get away with anything being broken. You have a head wound that you seemed surprised at. You didn't know you even had it. The left side of your face looks like you went a couple rounds with a boxer and apart from some minor dehydration you are alright," JJ explained before holding his hand.

"I'm sorry," Reid said. Everyone stared at him in shock when he heard the words come from his mouth.

"Reid you have nothing to be sorry for," Emily told him.

"I wasn't quick enough to get to my gun, I knew there was something wrong but I was too slow. He caught me because I didn't react quick enough. I almost got you killed," Reid said apologetically as he face JJ and Morgan.

"Reid it wasn't your fault. Your safe now and thats all that matters," JJ told him. The tone of her voice was one that Reid knew he shouldn't argue with.

"Thank you again for saving me, I hate to admit it but I was scared. I thought I was going to die when he brought the axe out," Reid told them sadly.

"Did he do anything else to you?" Hotch asked. He wanted to know Reid's state of mind and he needed to know what happened during Reid's time with the unsub.

"He came up to me on the street wanting some directions, I knew that he fitted the profile but he smacked me round the face with his crowbar before I could do anythiing. I woke up in his RV bound and with tape over my mouth, he put ice on my face. He thought I was his big brother. I tried to struggle but he grabbed my chin and held my head still. After that he went into the back of the RV for a few minutes and then he came out and-" Reid stopped as he remembered how the unsub had tried to put him in the box.

"Reid? Your safe now, what happened?" Hotch assured him.

"He opened a large box and when he tried to grab me and put me in it I tried to fight back, I managed to smack him in the face but that just made him angry. I just didn't want to go in the box, it looked too much like a coffin. All I could think about was Georgia. He came back with the crowbar and smashed it down on my leg, I screamed. After that he was asking me if I remembered things that he had done with the past with his brother. He opened the other box and I saw the body parts together," Reid told them before shaking off another wave of dizziness.

"I tired to fight him but he gripped my hands and legs and put inside the box. I was so thankful that there were a few holes so some light could come in. He started to go toward the tornado. I panicked when I was in the box, it was just so small and confining like a coffin. When the RV stopped he opened the box, I struggled and that was when he smacked my head against the side of the box. I guess that was where I got my wound. You guys pretty much know the rest," Reid finished.

"Reid I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner. The only reason we were able to find you was because of the theory you left with us, you gave us the missing piece we needed," Morgan smiled trying to give Reid a boost.

"I'm sorry I was scared."

"Reid you are strong and not weak, being scared is what helps us empathise with the victims easier. We've all been scared, we were all scared for you when you were taken. It's what makes us human Reid," Hotch smiled at him.

Reid found the words slightly soothing.

"I'm tired. Is it okay if I go back to sleep?" Reid asked not wanting to offend the team.

"Rest Reid and we'll be here when you wake up," JJ smiled at him. She watched him fall asleep and couldn't help but feel reminded of Henry. They both looked so innocent when they slept.

"Is he going to okay?" JJ asked Hotch.

"Family looks out for each other, if he needs help we'll be there. No matter what," Morgan told her before Hotch could say a word.

Reid was strong and Morgan knew he could make it through this. His little brother would be fine.


End file.
